


Tattoo

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, Takes place in senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Milton woken up to tattoo on his wrist with Jack’s name. His school books is easier to comprehend than the soulmate mark.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Milton Krupnick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Milton woken up to tattoo on his wrist with Jack’s name. His first thought it was a prank.

Ten minutes later of washing and scratching, to his embarrassment the blasted thing wouldn’t come off. 

His cheeks flushed at the clock, almost time for school. 

———————————————————-

The day been normal so far as always, get through the subjects, lunch with circle of friends.

“Wow, I haven’t seen that gym wristband since sophomore. It still fits? Looks painful man.” Jerry winced down at the wristband.

True fully, it’s killing his wrist. But, can’t be worst than showing it off. He should’ve borrowed his mom’s makeup.

Milton replied with dismissal. “Nah, I’m good.” He glanced at Jack next to him who’s eating quietly with wrists, exposed no name shown.  
His own must be a real tattoo, how the heck this happened? 

“You been been awfully quiet too, Jack. What’s up?” Kim asked worriedly.

Jack talks while eating. “I’m great, just preparing for leaving the state for spy work soon.”

“Gonna miss you. Too bad we can’t come sounds like fun.” Eddie comments.

“I wish for that too. see you guys at the dojo later.” Jack finishes his food. While getting up he seemly accidentally touched his wristband instead his tray.

Jack quickly lets go with an apology under his tone.

Milton nodded up at him with a bit of sweat internally.


	2. Evening texts

Through his studies at home computer. He concluded this isn’t an ordinary tattoo.

He groans in distress at the information right in front of his eyes. 

His phone screen brightened to Jack’s text.

-Doing alright?

Milton sighed, before texting back now that the others aren’t there to cause unnecessary questions. -By chance did you

Milton paused, unsure how to bring it up without making it into a big deal. The guy is leaving, it shouldn’t matter being brought up.

-?

Milton couldn’t do it. -Nothing, found it.

-That fast? Must’ve been on your desk the whole time. 

Milton eye rolled at himself for being nervous by his best friend. -I uh heard of the soulmate tattoo thing?

-You got one? That’s great, we’re happy for you, or at least me until I told them, then it’ll be be a we.

Milton frowned at that text. It couldn’t be another Jack, maybe his employer prohibits soulmates? -It’s a guy, I’m not that eager to share my mind..

-it’s gotta be someone you already knew. Plus, you got dirt on the guy too, so don’t ever feel threatened.

Milton replied. -I also got martial arts

-Yeah, and us to back you up. Wait, is it one of us by chance? I wouldn’t mind having one myself too but it hasn’t appeared yet.

Milton rubbed back of his head before responding with a simple yep

-who?

Milton final answer before heading to bed. -It’s a personal Jack, I rather tell the unlucky soul myself and alone. ‘night.

-Oh.

Milton frowned at nothing else the whole evening. Is he jealous not being the first know, this time?


End file.
